


Behind The Dreams

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), tmnt2014, tmnt2016
Genre: Crush, Erections, Love, M/M, NSFW, TMNT, blowjob, cum, secret, tcest, tmnt 2014, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Raphael starts to wake up with messy sheets way too often in his liking, wondering what's going on in his dreamworld. In dreams what he don't remember tho.





	Behind The Dreams

Grunting Raphael eyed his bed sheets with white streams and spots of his semen. This was third time this week when he woke up to this mess. Getting off on his bed he started to pull sheets in his arms, wondering what kind of dream he had last night. He remembered none… Just like in all other nights.

Growling in frustration Raphael marched out of his room heading in their laundry room. It was still quite early morning so Raphael decided to wash his sheets and wait them to be done. He stayed in laundry room for 30min when quick wash was done and he could spread his sheets to dry on thin rope.

When entering the lair he picked up light smell of tea. Leonardo most surely had awoke already or then it was their father preparing tea for the two of them before Leo got up and out of his room. Following the scent in the kitchen he found his brother in blue sitting on his chair, enjoying his tea.

When blue eyes noticed biggest turtle he was greeted with warm small smile.

“Morning.”

“Hmm.”

Not bothering to answer better to his brother Raphael marched past him to fridge taking 4 eggs and butter.

“Isn’t it too early for you to be awake at this hour?”

Breaking eggs in a bowl Raphael added some salt and whipped them good while pan was heating up on the stove, with little piece of melting butter.

“Couldn’t sleep so why should I even bother to try to go back to sleep?”

Chuckling a bit Leonardo took another sip of warm and steamy liquid. “I see. Well since you’re up and it takes few hours before either Don or Mikey wakes up would you like to do some sparring?”

“You have something in your mind?”

Leonardo watched his brother falling whipped eggs on the pan, thick steam raising instantly with loud ‘hiss’ sounds. Making scrambled eggs was easy and fast breakfast for big turtle who was soon done, sitting on his own chair around the table with his breakfast.

Waiting a bit longer Leonardo eyed his brother, finally speaking. “Absolutely nothing. I just wanted to spar with you instead of sparring alone.”

“Don’t you have meditation session with Splinter like always?”

“Not this morning. Father drank his tea and went to nurture his herbs. Some of them are not in so good health so he’s worried about them, wanting to nurture them to health first. Also, he knows I can spar alone if needed.”

“So why won’t you spar alone then?”

“Because you’re awake.”

Watching blue eyes there was little playful begging behind the smile in them. Grunting Raphael sighed deep. “Fine. But I won’t take part of training later then. You can train with Don and Mikey if needed.”

“Deal.”

–

Few hours lasting spar with Leo was all what Raphael needed to have nice nap later in the afternoon and this time he was most happy to wake up without meeting any mess. Stretching big turtle made his way in living room where his family had gather to watch the news.

Standing still watching the screen it came clear fast that there wasn’t anything interesting for Raphael so he went in his weight lifting tunnel to work out. However he didn’t notice blue eyes looking after him.

Rest of the day went on like any other day and turtles headed to their beds for much needed sleep. In the morning Raphael once again awoke with messy sheets which made him curse a bit louder than he meant to. Gathering his sheets once more his day went on. For next couple of weeks Raphael had woke up with messy sheets every damn morning and it really had started to piss big turtle off. He had absolutely zero memories about his dreams and he had started to gain weird looks from his family members for washing his sheets daily. Mikey even had started to tease him about wetting them in his sleep. Of course this was not the case so Raphael had only growled saying he sweated a lot during his sleep.

Laying on his shell on the bed once again in another night Raphael felt nervous of falling a sleep since he knew what would wait him in the morning. And he was getting tired of it. His eyes closed anyway and he fell into a sleep. At some point during the night his mind traveled back from dream world just tiny bit to realize he was feeling really good before his mind escaped back into a dream world.

Long stripe of white fluid on his chest made Raphael release long sigh as his head hit the pillow. Fuck. Rolling on his side and slowly getting up he turned to look at his bed only to notice another spot of semen on the sheets. Oh for the love of--! Had he come twice!? Growling silently under his breath he once again bend down to gather his sheets thinking what really was causing all this. Sudden flash of blue eyes staring at him from the darkness made him froze. Blue eyes… Oh s-shit!

Dropping sheets on the floor Raph stood straight feeling completely shocked. H-had and was he dreaming about Leo in sexual way during his sleep!? That would explain it why he didn’t remember his dreams in the morning because they would had been too embarrassing and wrong to remember. Looking at his feet he shook his head starting to walk back and forth in his room. His mind was full of thoughts and disbelief but he needed to try to get his mind back in order.

Okay, okay. Deep breath. Deep breath. This wasn’t that bad in the end, right? Since Leo, and others, didn’t need to know about his dreams. And they were just wet dreams. They meant nothing.

Bending down Raphael picked sheets in his arms once more, cleaned his stomach and chest, heading in way too familiar laundry room. Coming out he noticed Leonardo standing on his own small high spot training area where he jumped and swung all around with his katanas, being all so smooth like always. Between Leo’s fast movements Raphael noticed those blue eyes looking at him and it froze him on his spot. Those eyes. They seemed like they knew what was going on. Feeling his throat getting tight and body trembling slightly with nervousness Raph forced himself turn his head, marching out of the lair. He needed fresh air since his mind surely was playing tricks on him.

–

“Where have you been?”

Typical Leonardo. Waiting him and demanding to know where he’d been.

“Out.”

“I know but be more specific.”

“Back off, Leo. I ain’t in the mood.”

“Neither are I but you clearly had forgot something.”

“Oh, and what I had forgot, great Leader?”

“April’s birthday. We all had agreed to go see her and celebrate with her under the bridge.”

Shit! Raphael indeed had forgot it. Not being able to face his brother’s blaming look Raphael lowered his head.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to forget it. I just...”

Leonardo softened a bit in front of him, lowering his arms to his sides from his hard chest plates.

“You have been weird, Raphael. I can tell there’s something bothering you. Has been a long time. I’m here if you want to talk abo--”

“It’s nothing!” He suddenly yelled rushing in his room, slamming the door behind him.

–

Not being able to sleep Raphael just laid on his bed eyes closed, letting his body and eyes rest. Clock was probably around 2AM now but he wasn’t tired one bit. Too much thoughts, too much worry of waking up with mess again. In silence he suddenly picked up a small sound of his door opening. His body stiffened a bit but he remained still. Silent and steady steps stopped right next to his bed.

Eyes on him. He could feel them clearly. Soft fabric slowly slid off on his body and it made Raphael’s body tingle for a some reason. Feeling fingertips touch his skin, like feathers, made Raphael’s heart hammer in his chest. W-what the fuck was going on? He wanted to open his eyes but then it would ruin everything. So he waited while being gently and slowly aroused. Moving a bit with silent groan Raphael lifted his hips a bit, turning his head. Damn he wanted to jerk off but he didn’t need to do so when he felt hand taking hold of his erection.  
Another grunt with soft sigh escaped him but he remained eyes closed. Thumb gently made small circle movement on the top, slowly moving lower. D-damn, this was weird! Still keeping his eyes closed Raphael’s full focus was on the hand which was now slowly pumping his lusty cock. Hot breath hit his sensitive skin before warm and wet tongue joined the play.

Now Raph’s hips jumped a bit on their own, louder moan escaping him. His molester stopped for a moment but when the road was clear, play was on again. Sounds of slurps and feeling of being sucked made Raphael’s cheeks heat up. Ooohhh shiiiit ~! This was not happening. This was all a dream, right?

Now, doubting his mind was this really real or just another dream, Raphael carefully opened one of his eye little bit. No, it wasn’t a dream. There was another person hovering above his groins, sucking him. A hint of another erection smelled in the air which sent another wave of tingling run over his skin. Raph couldn’t help but to feel proud of being able to turn someone else on while closing his eye. Feeling his cock starting to turn more eager he was coming closer of climaxing and it seemed this another person knew it too since sucking sped up and just before Raphael came mouth moved away, allowing Raphael’s load spread on his stomach. Hearing silent grunt with mild hit of another semen on his stomach was clear sign his molester came too.

With high ninja skills blanket was put back on him and this person headed to the door. Just before he slipped out from the room and closed the door, Raphael opened his eyes seeing a hint of blue bandanna stripe disappearing behind closing door.

So it really was Leonardo! Must had been all along! Now feeling tired and exhausted smile slowly kept creeping on his lips, his heart swelling inside his plastron. For a some reason Raphael didn’t feel disgusted as he thought he would had feel like. Instead he felt incredibly happy, loved in a whole new level. With this new and wonderful feeling he fell in a peaceful sleep, not minding about messy wake ups anymore.


End file.
